DESCRIPTION: This proposed study will explore the dynamics between aged (over 65), community-dwelling care receivers and their non-kin caregivers recruited from probate court, home care agencies, voluntary organizations, and "unconnected" individuals in the general community (n= 40 pairs from each group).